Mi camino del Bandit
by IPnoHaru
Summary: Una Ladrona que tiene que empezar a abrir los ojos. Humor, fantasía, aventuras y... ¿romance? No mucho. Recen por sus vidas! Mi primer MapleStory FIC!XDDDD


Mi primer maple fic, nunca me he atrevido a hacer algo así xD recen por sus vidas XDD

Hmm, maple no me pertenece, solo mi personaje Inu, y algunos personajes aquí mencionados son de mis amigos, enemigos y por algunas razones he decido cambiar algunos nombres, a petición de algunosP

_Pensamientos._

-Dialogo.

- - Acciones.

Mi camino del Bandit.

Iba una pequeña ladrona corriendo con lo que pudo tomar después de una matanza de monstruos, los guerreros enfurecidos por que ella tomase su recompensa, la fueron a rodear.

-Devuelve el dinero, Ladrona! –grito un guerrero hecho una fiera.

-ja! y tu sabes cuanto es dos más dos!- Mientras la ladrona seguía corriendo. 

No paso mucho tiempo para que la acorralaran cerca de Kerning City, los guerreros nivel 15 estaban muy cerca de ella como para perderla de vista, y en su caso, ella, de solo nivel 12, no podría hacer mucho.

-Por última vez, devuelve el dinero, AHORA!-Dijo apuntándola con su larga espada.

-nun… ca….-dijo mientras suspiraba del cansancio.

-Te lo advertí…

Se disponía a atacar cuando una especie de trueno volaron la espada a dos metros del guerrero, el que había hecho eso, era un mago de nivel 25, que al parecer ya le molestaba el ruido que hacia.

-Te puedes callar? Ya estoy muy harto con la bulla que hacen todos al hablar.

-Egh…. Maldito mago…

-Podrías empezar a cuidar tu vocabulario, no por ser nivel 15 de voy a tener piedad mocoso.

Todo ruido en ese momento cesó, la ladrona miraba seria todo lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía algo rara, miro al mago y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, aun era pequeña y el era…. Era tan genial!

-Vaya, así esta mejor, no aguanto el ruido…. –Mientras se abre paso entre los guerreros, mira a la ladrona y le dice- y tu….

-Qué pasa???-Dijo un poco sonrojada.

El mago se acercaba más y más y ella estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que el mago la tomo de una oreja y se la llevo tirando por la calle.

-Au! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame!!!

-Me estás ordenando?

-yo.. esto…

-Solamente te llevo a hablar con tu maestro.

-Con Dark lord-sensei?!?!?  
-Pues si! ¿Quién mas?

-ugh… De nuevo el discurso de honor del ladrón otra vez…. No soportare escuchar más!!!!

-Pues deberías escucharlo mil veces más, porque no haces caso a ninguno.

-Y tu que sabes!

-tengo 13 niveles más que tu, así que no me cuestiones!

-grrr-se suelta.-Ya basta! Te reto!-Colocándose en posición de ataque.

-tu? Retarme? Vaya que tienes agallas, bueno… No por nada haz robado a esos guerreros nivel 15. No tengo nada en contra de ti, así que no peleare contigo.

El mago disponía ya a retirarse, viendo que era un caso perdido, pero…

-Tienes miedo?

El mago paro en seco y se dio vuelta

-¿Qué?

-Acaso estas sordo? Te pregunte si tienes miedo!

-Para nada, pero creo que debes saber que solamente con chistar mis dedos te mueres cierto?

-jah, me sobra todo lo que se de todo.

-parece que de verdad necesitas a alguien que te eduque jovencita.

-ay si! ¿Y quién podría ser, eh?

-mira atrás.

La ladrona solo atino a irse de espaldas sabiendo de quien se podría tratar y cayó directo al suelo.

-Hola.-Dijo un tipo con ropas oscuras una bandana ninja y sus símbolos de oro que parecía un verdadero ninja y muy fuerte por cierto.

-Dark Lord-Sensei……..

-¿Quién más creías, eh? Sería mejor que te levantaras y empezaras a usar lo que te queda de razón.

-Sensei… ¿a qué viene esto? – Dijo un poco resignada.

-En que deberías entrenar como los demás, robándole a los demás no conseguirás nada, solo dinero, que viene y va.

El mago ya se había ido. Su sensei solo la llevo a afueras de la ciudad donde debía entrenar y dijo que si volvía después de ser nivel 30, le tendría una gran sorpresa.

Ella había recorrido y entrenado mucho, llego a ser nivel 29 en poco tiempo, pero con mucho trabajo duro, decidió especializarse en dagas, ella misma se imaginaba con una bandana ninja a la moda, derrotando grandes monstruos. Ese era su gran sueño, desde pequeña.

-_Hm.… todavía falta mucho para el nivel 30…. Uhmmm………. Ahora que lo recuerdo… Ese mago… Como se llamara? Y que estuvo haciendo en Kerning en ese entonces…….. Ah, muchos problemas… Seguro… Ahora… Debe de ser un gran mago, haciendo trucos y esas cosas…_-Se dijo hacia sus adentros la ladrona, que seguía entrenando muy duro hasta que se tropezó con alguien que corría hacia alguna parte……

-demonios!

-oye es que acaso no te fijas donde vas!?!?!?

-y tu que? No vez ni lo que cazas!

-grrr... ah.. TU!

-uhm? ¿Quien eres? yo no te conozco.

-Tu eres el mago que ahuyentó al guerrero!

-ah! Entonces tu eres la ladrona malcriada. Esta bien, ahora todo calza perfecto.

-grrr y tu eres el mismo arrogante! Además que haces aquí, eh?!?

- pues que más dah! Estoy haciendo mi prueba de avance de profesión, y al parecer, tu subes muy rápido.

-uhm, ya veo…. Bueno cuídate baka!- Dijo mientras se iba a otro lugar.

-Hey! Y no me dices tu nombre!

-Soy InuPauly, pero mis amigos me llaman inu o IP. Hasta luego.

-Espera Inu!

-no te considero mi amigo así que no me llames así

-Soy…. Olvídalo…-mientras se iba.

-Hm.… que sujeto más raro, al menos ya sabe mi nombre….-dijo marchándose, ya solo le faltaba el 1 para subir al nivel 30.


End file.
